Gas interference is a problem encountered while producing wells, especially wells with horizontal sections. Gas interference results in downhole pumps becoming gas locked and/or low pump efficiencies. Gas interference reduces the operating life of the pump. Downhole packer-type gas anchors or separators are provided to remedy gas lock. However, existing packer-type gas anchors occupy relatively significant amounts of space within a wellbore, rendering efficient separations difficult or expensive.